dont_hug_me_im_scaredfandomcom-20200222-history
Sketchbook
SketchbookDon't Hug Me I'm Scared — BECKY AND JOE'S ART is the antagonist in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, who teaches the puppets about creativity and was voiced by Becky Sloan.Becky Sloan on Twitter, 23th of October 2015 Appearance Sketchbook is a small, white notebook. Sketchbook has rainbow colored hair that can only be seen once in the entire series. Sketchbook has two short, black arms and always has a pencil in their right hand. When asked about Sketchbook’s gender, creator and director Joeseph Pelling said that it was paper.Joseph Pelling via Twitter, 14th of February 2014 Personality Sketchbook encourages the gang to be creative. Sketchbook seems to dislike Yellow Guy the most, since he is the most creative of the three. Sketchbook thinks that green is not a creative color, and doesn't measure the best learning methods. According to Pelling, the message of DHMIS was "how not to teach something." Song Sketchbook: "What's your favorite idea? Mine's is being creative." Yellow Guy: "How do you get the idea?" Sketchbook: "I just try to think cre-ativ-ly. Now when you look at this orange, tell me please, what do you see?" Bird Guy: "It's just a boring, old orange!" Sketchbook: "Maybe to you, but not to me. I see a silly face!" Yellow Guy: "Wow!" Sketchbook: "Walking along and smiling at me." Bird Guy: "I don't see what you mean!" Sketchbook: "'Cause you're not thinking cre-ativ-ly! So, take a look at my hair. (cool) I use my hair to express myself." Red Guy: "That sounds really boring." Sketchbook: "I use my hair to express myself. Now, when you stare at the clouds in the sky, don't you find it exciting?" All except Sketchbook: "No." Sketchbook: "Come on, take another look." All except Sketchbook: "Oh wait, I can see a hat! I can see a cat! I can see a man with a baseball bat! I can see a dog! I can see a frog! I can see a ladder leaning on a log!" Sketchbook: "I think you're getting the hang of it now! Using your minds to have a good time." Yellow Guy: "I might paint a picture of a clown." Sketchbook: "Woah there, friend, you might need to slow down. (music stops, pours paint over the clown painting) Here's another good tip!" All except Sketchbook: "Yeah?" Sketchbook: "On how to be a creative Wiz-kid! Go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them to your favorite color." Red Guy: "Blue!" Bird Guy: "Red!" Yellow Guy: "Green!" Sketchbook: "Green is not a creative color. (yellow guy sighs) There's one more thing that you need to know, Before you let your creativity flow. Listen to your heart(heart!). Listen to the rain(rain!). Listen to the voices in your brain(brain!) Come one guys lets get creative! '' (after craziness) Sketchbook: "''Now let's all agree, to never be creative again." *"What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative." *"I see a silly face, walking along and smiling at me!" *"Listen to your heart, listen to the rain, listen to the voices inside your brain." *"'Cause you're not thinking creatively!" *"Green is not a creative color." *"Come on, guys, let's get creative!" *"Maybe to you, but not to me." *"I use my hair to express myself." *"Now let's all agree to never be creative again." *"Come on, take another look." *"Woah, there, friend! You might need to slow down!" Trivia *Sketchbook makes three cameos, once in the second episode when Red Guy is in bed in his room and there's fish everywhere, once in the third episode when Yellow Guy is being joined into The Love Cult, and once during the HELP video. *Sketchbook is often called "Paige the Notepad" by fans. *In the end of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 there is an oats box that has Sketchbook's face on it on the Fake Set. See Also *Tony the Talking Clock *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared *Kitchen References Category:Villains Category:DHMIS Category:Singing Characters Category:Objects Category:Cameos Category:HELP Category:Puppets Category:Paper Gender Category:Love Cult Category:DHMIS2 Category:DHMIS3 Category:Females Category:Tools Category:DHMISKICKSTARTER